Мегалодон
По вопросу оценки максимального размера мегалодона в научной среде продолжают идти споры; этот вопрос является крайне противоречивым и трудным13. В научном сообществе считается, что мегалодон был больше китовой акулы, Rhincodon typus. Первая попытка реконструкции челюсти мегалодона была предпринята профессоромБэшфордом Дином в 1909 году. Исходя из размеров реконструированных челюстей была получена оценка длины тела мегалодона: она составила примерно 30 метров. Однако обнаруженные позже ископаемые останки и новые достижения биологии позвоночных поставили под сомнение достоверность данной реконструкции22. В качестве основной причины неточности реконструкции указывается отсутствие во времена Дина достаточных знаний о числе и расположении зубов мегалодона22. По экспертным оценкам, точная версия модели челюстей мегалодона, построенной Бэшфордом Дином, была бы примерно на 30 % меньше исходного размера и соответствовала бы длине тела, согласующейся с современными находками22. В настоящее время предложено несколько методов оценки размера мегалодона, основанных на статистической взаимосвязи между размером зубов и длиной тела большой белой акулы1222.ортоо Метод Джона Э. Рэндалла| править вики-текст В 1973 году ихтиолог Джон Э. Рэндалл предложил метод определения размеров большой белой акулы и его экстраполяцию для определения размеров мегалодона23. По Рэндаллу, длина тела мегалодона в метрах определяется по формуле: : L = 0,096 × высота эмали зуба в миллиметрах2223. Этот метод основан на том, что высота эмали (вертикальное расстояние от основания покрытой эмалью части зуба до его кончика) самых больших передних зубов челюсти акулы взаимосвязана с общей длиной её тела22. Поскольку высота эмали самых больших зубов мегалодона, которые были на тот момент доступны Рэндаллу, составляла 115 мм22, получалось, что мегалодон достигал в длину 13 метров2223. Однако в 1991 году двое исследователей акул (Ричард Эллис и Джон Э. МакКрокер) указали на ошибку в методе Рэндалла12. Согласно их исследованиям, высота эмали зуба акулы не всегда является пропорциональной общей длине рыбы. На основании данных этих исследований были предложены новые, более точные методы определения размеров большой белой акулы и схожих с ней видов акул12.89.223.47.198 16:34, сентября 10, 2017 (UTC) Метод Готтфрида и др.| править вики-текст Следующий метод был предложен коллективом учёных, состоявшим из Майкла Д. Готтфрида, Леонарда Компаньо и С. Кёртиса Боумэна, которые после тщательного исследования множества образцов большой белой акулы предложили дающий меньшие результаты, но более точный метод определения размеров C. carcharias и C. megalodon; их результаты были опубликованы в 1996 году. Согласно данному методу, длина тела мегалодона в метрах определяется по формуле: : L = −0,22 + 0,096 × (максимальная высота зуба в миллиметрах)12. Самый большой верхний передний зуб мегалодона, находившийся в распоряжении этой команды исследователей, имел высоту 168 миллиметров. Этот зуб был обнаружен Л. Компаньо в 1993 году. Результат вычислений по формуле для него соответствовал длине тела 15,9 м12. Максимальная высота зуба в этом методе соответствует длине вертикальной линии от вершины коронки зуба до нижней доли корня, параллельной длинной оси зуба12, то есть максимальная высота зуба соответствует его наклонной высоте24. Оценка массы тела| править вики-текст Сравнительные размеры мегалодона (серый и красный), китовой акулы (фиолетовый), большой белой акулы (зелёный) и человека (синий) в масштабе. Готтфрид и др. также предложили метод определения массы тела большой белой акулы, изучив соотношение массы и длины 175 особей данного вида различных возрастов, и экстраполировали его для определения массы мегалодона. Масса тела мегалодона в килограммах, согласно данному методу, вычисляется по формуле12: : M = 3,2 × 10−6 × (длина тела в метрах)3,174 Согласно данному методу, особь длиной 15,9 метра имела бы массу тела приблизительно 47 тонн12. Метод Клиффорда Иеремия| править вики-текст В 2002 году исследователь акул Клиффорд Иеремия предложил метод определения размеров большой белой акулы и схожих видов акул13. По данному методу полная длина тела акулы в футах вычисляется по формуле: : L = ширина корня верхнего переднего зуба в сантиметрах × 4,5. По мнению К. Иеремия, периметр челюсти акулы является прямо пропорциональным её длине, а ширина корней самых больших зубов позволяет оценить периметр челюсти13. Самый большой зуб, доступный К. Иеремия, имел ширину корня примерно 12 сантиметров, что соответствовало длине тела 15,5 метра13. Окончательная оценка максимального размера| править вики-текст В настоящее время общепринятой в научной среде считается оценка, согласно которой мегалодон достигал около 16 метров в длину13225. Таким образом, исследования показывают, что мегалодон являлся самой большой акулой из известных науке, а также одной из самых больших рыб, когда-либо населявших моря нашей планеты12. Строение зубов и механика челюстей| править вики-текст Реконструкция, показывающая положение замещающих зубов. Командой японских учёных (Т. Уйено, О. Сакамото, Г. Секине) в 1989 году в Сайтаме (Япония) были найдены частично сохранившиеся останки мегалодона с почти полным соединённым набором зубов6. Другой практически полный соединённый набор зубов мегалодона был извлечён из Йорктаунских образований в Ли-Крик, Северная Каролина, США. Он послужил основой для реконструкции челюстей мегалодона, выставленной в Американском музее естественной истории в Нью-Йорке12. Эти связанные наборы зубов позволили определить точное число зубов, которое присутствовало в каждом ряде челюстей мегалодона. Вследствие этого стало возможным создание точных реконструкций челюстей. В последующие годы были найдены и другие связанные наборы зубов мегалодона. На основании этих открытий в 1996 году учёные С. Эпплгейт и Л. Эспиноса смогли определить искусственную зубную формулу мегалодона: 612. Наиболее точные современные реконструкции челюстей мегалодона основаны на этой формуле. Реконструированные челюсти мегалодона, выставленные вНациональном аквариуме Балтимора. У мегалодона были очень крепкие зубы12; общее их число достигало 276. Зубы располагались в 5 рядов. По мнению палеонтологов, размер челюстей больших особей мегалодона достигал 2 метров13. Сила укуса| править вики-текст В 2008 году командой учёных под руководством Стефена Уро был проведён эксперимент, имевший целью определение силы укуса мегалодона. Согласно его результатам, сила укуса мегалодона могла достигать 108 514ньютонов2, что в 28 раз больше, чем сила укуса дунклеостея (6,3 кН), более чем в 10 раз больше, чем у большой белой акулы (12 кН), приближается к силе укуса дейнозуха (более 103 кН), тираннозавра и «хищника X» (150 кН). Таким образом, мегалодон обладал одним из сильнейших укусов, известных науке на сегодняшний день. Функция зубов| править вики-текст Исключительно прочные зубы мегалодона являются зазубренными713, что означает, что они позволяли вырывать куски плоти жертв. Палеонтолог Бреттон Кент указывает, что эти зубы являются достаточно толстыми для своих размеров и имеют небольшую гибкость и прочность на изгиб. Их корни являются достаточно большими в сравнении с общей высотой зуба. Такие зубы представляют собой не просто хороший режущий инструмент; они также хорошо приспособлены для того, чтобы удержать сильную добычу, и редко ломаются даже когда перерубают кости26. Анатомия скелета| править вики-текст Помимо определения размера мегалодона, группа учёных во главе с Готтфридом также попыталась определить схему строения его скелета12. Хрящевой череп| править вики-текст Хрящевой череп мегалодона по виду должен был быть более толстым и прочным, чем у большой белой акулы, чтобы соответствовать более массивным челюстям и строению зубов12. Строение челюстей| править вики-текст Чтобы поддерживать очень большие и прочные зубы, челюсти мегалодона также должны были быть более массивными, прочными и сильными, чем челюсти большой белой акулы12. Такие сильно развитые челюсти придавали глазам мегалодона «свинячий» вид12. Плавники| править вики-текст Плавники мегалодона, скорее всего, были пропорционально больше и толще плавников большой белой акулы, так как для передвижения и управления движением такой массивной акулы требовались сравнительно большие плавники12. Осевой скелет| править вики-текст Путём исследования частично сохранившихся позвоночных стволов мегалодона из Бельгии, стало очевидно, что число позвонков у мегалодона превышало число позвонков у больших экземпляров любой другой акулы12. Близким является лишь число позвонков большой белой акулы, что говорит о близкой анатомической связи между этими двумя видами12. Полный скелет| править вики-текст Реконструированный скелет мегалодона, выставленный в Calvert Marine Museum. На основе упомянутых выше характерных черт Готтфрид и его коллеги смогли реконструировать полный скелет мегалодона. Он был выставлен в Calvert Marine Museum (Соломоновы острова, Мэриленд, США)122728. Реконструированный скелет имеет длину 11,5 метра и соответствует молодой особи12. Команда указывает, что относительные и пропорциональные изменения в особенностях скелета мегалодона по сравнению с большой белой акулой являются онтогенетическими по своей природе, и должны возникать у больших белых акул по мере увеличения размера12. Палеоэкологические соображения| править вики-текст Взаимоотношения с добычей| править вики-текст Акул обычно считают оппортунистическими хищниками. Тем не менее, учёные предполагают, что мегалодон, по всей видимости, был одним из наиболее грозных плотоядных, когда-либо существовавших2. Этому способствовали такие факторы, как огромные размеры2, эффективный метаболизм29, способность быстро плавать28, мощные челюсти и большие зазубренные зубы212. Это был супер-хищник, способный совладать с широким спектром возможной добычи. Ископаемые останки свидетельствуют, что мегалодон питался китообразными, в том числе кашалотами13, гренландскими китами'30,цетотериями11, полосатиковыми31, одобеноцетопсами32, дельфинами12 и морскими свиньями13, сиренами3334, ластоногими1119 и гигантскимиморскими черепахами33. Размеры мегалодона говорят о том, что его добычей в основном были большие животные, основную роль среди которых играли киты — найдено большое количество костей китов с чёткими следами укуса больших зубов (глубокими царапинами), соответствующими зубам мегалодона612. Во многих случаях зубы мегалодона обнаруживались неподалёку от останков китов с подобными следами1227, а иногда зубы даже находят застрявшими в таких останках35. Как и другие акулы, мегалодон также должен был быть рыбоядным, особенно в молодом возрасте1128. Поведение при охоте| править вики-текст Акулы часто используют довольно сложные охотничьи стратегии при преследовании больших животных. Некоторые палеонтологи предполагают, что охотничьи стратегии большой белой акулы могут дать понятие о том, как мегалодон охотился на свою необычно большую добычу (например, китов)29. Однако ископаемые останки показывают, что мегалодон использовал более эффективные стратегии против большой добычи, чем большая белая акула26. Палеонтологами было произведено исследование ископаемых останков с целью определить способы атаки мегалодона на добычу26. Его результаты показывают, что способы атаки могли отличаться в зависимости от размера добычи29. Ископаемые останки мелких китообразных указывают, что они подверглись огромной силы тарану, после чего были убиты и съедены29. Один из объектов исследования — останки 9-метрового ископаемого усатого кита периода миоцена дали возможность количественно проанализировать атакующее поведение мегалодона26. Хищник в основном атаковал твёрдые костные участки тела жертвы (плечи, ласты, грудную клетку, верхнюю часть позвоночника)26, которых большие белые акулы обычно избегают26. Доктор Бреттон Кент предположил, что мегалодон пытался сломать кости и повредить жизненно важные органы (например, сердце и лёгкие), заключённые в грудную клетку добычи26. Атака на эти жизненно важные органы обездвиживала добычу, которая быстро умирала из-за серьёзных внутренних травм26. Эти исследования также показывают, почему мегалодону были необходимы относительно более прочные зубы, чем большой белой акуле26. В период плиоцена появились более крупные и развитые китообразные29. Мегалодоны видоизменили свои атакующие стратегии, чтобы справиться с этими более крупными животными. Было найдено большое количество окаменелых костей ласт и хвостовых позвонков крупных китов плиоценового периода, имевших следы укусов, оставленных атаками мегалодона122. Эти палеонтологические данные свидетельствуют о том, что мегалодон сперва пытался обездвижить крупную добычу, оторвав или откусив её двигательные органы, и лишь потом убивал и питался ею122. Время существования| править вики-текст Эти акулы вымерли примерно 1,5 - 2 млн лет назад. Дольше всего они задержались в Южном Полушарии. Они были охотниками на примитивных китов, особенно цетотериев (мелкие древние усатые киты). Его жертвы населяли мелководные теплые шельфовые моря. При похолодании климата в плиоценеледники «связали» огромные водные массы и многие шельфовые моря исчезли. Карта океанских течений изменилась. Океаны стали холоднее. Китысмогли выжить, укрывшись в богатых планктоном холодных водах. Для мегалодонов это оказалось смертным приговором. Свою роль могли сыграть и появившиеся тогда же косатки, поедавшие молодь мегалодонов. Однако некоторые учёные (в основном криптозоологи) считают, что мегалодон мог сохраниться до наших дней. Они ссылаются на несколько фактов: во-первых, исследования двух случайно найденных в Тихом океане зубов мегалодона показали, что они были утеряны гигантскими акулами не миллионы лет назад, а около 24 000 и 11 000 лет каждый, что практически «современность» с точки зрения геологии и палеонтологии36. А во-вторых, зафиксированный австралийским ихтиологом Дэвидом Джорджом Стэдом случай встречи австралийских рыбаков якобы с огромной акулой невероятных размеров37. Правда, достоверность таких сведений нигде, кроме сайтов о криптозоологии и паранормальных явлениях не подтверждается38. Примечания| править вики-текст ↑ Показывать компактно # ↑ Перейти к:1'' ''2 Jim Bourdon. Carcharocles (англ.). The Life and Times of Long Dead Sharks (2009). Проверено 15 мая 2012. Архивировано из первоисточника 3 июня 2012. # ↑ Перейти к:1'' ''2 3'' ''4 5'' ''6 7'' ''8 Wroe, S.; Huber, D. R. ; Lowry, M. ; McHenry, C. ; Moreno, K. ; Clausen, P. ; Ferrara, T. L. ; Cunningham, E. ; Dean, M. N. ; Summers, A. P. (2008). «Three-dimensional computer analysis of white shark jaw mechanics: how hard can a great white bite?». Journal of Zoology 276 (4): 336–342. DOI:10.1111/j.1469-7998.2008.00494.x. # ↑''' # '''↑ Большая советская энциклопедия: В 30 т. - М.: "Советская энциклопедия", 1969-1978. # ↑''' Haven Kendall 100 Greatest Science Discoveries of All Time. — Libraries Unlimited, 1997. — P. 25–26. — ISBN 1591582652. # ↑ Перейти к:1''' 2'' ''3 4'' ''5 6'' ''7 8'' ''9 10 11 Bruner, John. The "Megatooth" shark, Carcharodon megalodon, Mundo Marino Revista Internacional de Vida Marina.Проверено 16 января 2008. # ↑ Перейти к:1'' ''2 3'' Nyberg K.G, Ciampaglio C.N, Wray G.A (2006). «Tracing the ancestry of the GREAT WHITE SHARK». Journal of Vertebrate Paleontology '''26(4): 806–814. DOI:10.1671/0272-4634(2006)26806:TTAOTG2.0.CO;2. Проверено 2007-12-25. # ↑''' Agassiz Louis Recherches sur les poissons fossiles ... / par Louis Agassiz.. — Neuchatel :Petitpierre, 1833-1843. — P. 41. # '''↑ Гликман Л.С. Эволюция меловых и кайнозойских ламноидных акул. Издательство "Наука" # ↑''' Martin, R.A. Carcharodon versus Carcharocles: What's in a name?. ReefQuest Centre for Shark Research Проверено 15 мая 2012 # ↑ Перейти к:''1 2'' ''3 4'' ''5 Roesch, Ben The Cryptozoology Review: A Critical Evaluation of the Supposed Contemporary Existence of Carcharocles Megalodon (1998).Архивировано из первоисточника 21 января 2012. # ↑ Перейти к:1'' ''2 3'' ''4 5'' ''6 7'' ''8 9'' ''10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 2122 23 24 25 26 27 28 29 30 31 32 33 34 35 36 37 Great White Sharks: The Biology of Carcharodon carcharias. — Academic Press, 1996. — ISBN 0124150314. # ↑ Перейти к:1'' ''2 3'' ''4 5'' ''6 7'' ''8 9'' ''10 11 12 13 14 Renz Mark''Megalodon: Hunting the Hunter. — PaleoPress, 2002. — ISBN 0-9719477-0-8. # ↑ Перейти к:1'' 2'' Bendix-Almgreen, Svend Erik (November 15, 1983). «Carcharodon megalodon from the Upper Miocene of Denmark, with comments on elasmobranch tooth enameloid: coronoi'n».Bulletin of the Geological Society of Denmark(Geologisk Museum) '''32: 1–32. Проверено March 2010. # ↑''' Nieves-Rivera, Angel M.; Ruizyantin, Maria ; Gottfried, Michael D. (2003). «''New Record of the Lamnid Shark Carcharodon megalodon from the Middle Miocene of Puerto Rico''». Caribbean Journal of Science '''39: 223–227. # ↑''' Iturralde-Vinent, M.; G. Hubbell, and R. Rojas (1996). «CATALOG OF CUBAN FOSSIL ELASMOBRANCHII (PALEOCENE--PLIOCENE) AND PALEOOCEANOGRAPHIC IMPLICATIONS OF THEIR LOWER--MIDDLE MIOCENE OCCURRENCE». Boletín de la Sociedad Jamaicana de Geología '''31: 7–21. Проверено 10 May 2010. # ↑''' (2001) «''Fossil sharks from Jamaica''» (Bulletin of the Mizunami Fossil Museum) '''28: 211–215. # ↑''' Fitzgerald, Erich (2004). «A review of the Tertiary fossil Cetacea (Mammalia) localities in Australia». Memoirs of Museum Victoria (Museum Victoria) '''61 (2): 183–208. ISSN 1447-2554. Проверено March 2010. # ↑ Перейти к:'''''1 2'' (2008) «''Miocene sharks in the Kendeace and Grand Bay formations of Carriacou, The Grenadines, Lesser Antilles''» (Caribbean Journal of Science) '''44 (3): 279–286. # ↑''' Gottfried M.D., Fordyce R.E. (2001). «An Associated Specimen of CARCHARODON ANGUSTIDENS (CHONDRICHTHYES, LAMNIDAE) From the LATE OLIGOCENE of NEW ZEALAND, with comments on CARCHARODON Interrelationships». Journal of Vertebrate Paleontology '''21 (4): 730–739. DOI:10.1671/0272-4634(2001)0210730:AASOCA2.0.CO;2. Проверено 2009-09-17. # ↑''' Brown Robin Florida's Fossils. — Pineapple Press, 2008. — ISBN 978-1-56164-409-4. # ↑ Перейти к:''1 2'' ''3 4'' ''5 6'' ''7 8'' ''9 The diversity of fishes. — Wiley Blackwell, 1997. — ISBN 978-0-8654-2256-8. # ↑ Перейти к:1'' ''2 3'' Randall, John (July 1973). «Size of the Great White Shark (Carcharodon)». Science Magazine: 169–170. # '''↑ Kowinsky, Jayson The Size of Megalodons(2002). Проверено 12 января 2008. Архивировано из первоисточника 21 января 2012. # ↑''' Compagno Leonard J. V. SHARKS OF THE WORLD: An Annotated and Illustrated Catalogue of Shark Species Known to Date. — Rome: Food & Agriculture Organization of the United Nations, 2002. — P. 97. — ISBN 9251045437. # ↑ Перейти к:''1 2'' ''3 4'' ''5 6'' ''7 8'' ''9 Riordon, James (June 1999). «Hell's teeth». NewScientist Magazine (2190): 32. # ↑ Перейти к:1'' ''2 Andres, Lutz C. megalodon — Megatooth Shark, Carcharodon versus Carcharocles (2002).Проверено 16 января 2008. Архивировано из первоисточника 21 января 2012. # ↑ Перейти к:1'' ''2 3'' Arnold Caroline Giant Shark: Megalodon, Prehistoric Super Predator. — Houghton Mifflin, 2000. — P. 18–19. — ISBN 9780395914199. # ↑ Перейти к:''1 2'' ''3 4'' ''5 «Monster Shark». Narrated by: Robert Leigh. Prehistoric Predators. National Geographic. 2009-04-27. # ↑''' deGruy, Michael. Perfect Shark TV-Series. BBC. # '''↑ Godfrey, Stephen The Ecphora: Fascinating Fossil Finds (PDF). Paleontology Topics. Calvert Marine Museum (April 2004). Проверено 21 февраля 2010. Архивировано из первоисточника 21 января 2012. # ↑''' Fact File: Odobenocetops. BBC. Проверено 21 марта 2008. # ↑ Перейти к:1''' 2 Aguilera O., Augilera E. R. D. (2004). «Giant-toothed White Sharks and Wide-toothed Mako (Lamnidae) from the Venezuela Neogene: Their Role in the Caribbean, Shallow-water Fish Assemblage». Caribbean Journal of Science 40 (3): 362–368. # ↑''' Godfrey, Stephen The Ecphora: Shark-Bitten Sea Cow Rib (PDF). Paleontology Topics. Calvert Marine Museum (March 2007). Проверено 27 марта 2010. Архивировано из первоисточника 21 января 2012. # '''↑ Orangel, A. A. ; Garcia, L. ; Cozzuol, A. M. (2008). «Giant-toothed white sharks and cetacean trophic interaction from the Pliocene Caribbean Paraguaná Formation». Paläontologische Zeitschrift82 (2): 204–208. DOI:10.1007/BF02988410. # ↑''' «Море скрывает великанов». Майкл Брайт # '''↑ «Акулы и скаты морей Австралии». Дэвид Джордж Стэд # ↑ Акула Мегалодон не вымерла Литература| править вики-текст # Klimley, Peter; Ainley, David. «Great White Sharks: The Biology of Carcharodon carcharias» — Academic Press, 1996 ISBN 0-12-415031-4. # Arnold, Caroline. «Giant Shark: Megalodon, Prehistoric Super Predator» — Houghton Mifflin, 2000. ISBN 978-0-395-91419-9. # Bruner, John. «The Megatooth shark» — FLMNH. 16/I/2008. # Renz, Mark. «Megalodon: Hunting the Hunter» — PaleoPress, 2002. ISBN 0-9719477-0-8. Ссылки| править вики-текст * Доисторические акулы на сайте ВВС * Окаменелости Carcharodon Megalodon San Diego Natural History Museum * Мегалодон на сайте ВВС * Реконструкция челюсти мегалодона в South Carolina State Museum * Реконструкция челюсти мегалодона, выполненная Vito Bertucci Видео| править вики-текст * Давным-давно в Чессапикском заливе Discovery Channel * Очень познавательно! Мегалодон ▲ ▲ ▲ ▲ ▲ Категории: * Животные по алфавиту * Фауна плейстоцена * Ламнообразные * Вымершие хрящевые рыбы Навигация * Создать учётную запись * Войти * Статья * Обсуждение * Читать * Править * Править вики-текст * История * Заглавная страница * Рубрикация * Указатель А — Я * Избранные статьи * Случайная статья * Текущие события Участие * Сообщить об ошибке * Портал сообщества * Форум * Свежие правки * Новые страницы * Справка * Пожертвования Инструменты * Ссылки сюда * Связанные правки * Спецстраницы * Постоянная ссылка * Сведения о странице * Цитировать страницу Печать/экспорт * Создать книгу * Скачать как PDF * Версия для печати В других проектах * Викисклад * Викиданные На других языках * العربية * Беларуская * Български * Català * Čeština * Dansk * Deutsch * Ελληνικά * English * Español * Euskara * فارسی * Suomi * Français * עברית * हिन्दी * Hrvatski * Magyar * Bahasa Indonesia * Italiano * 日本語 * Basa Jawa * ქართული * 한국어 * Македонски * Bahasa Melayu * Nederlands * Norsk bokmål * Polski * Português * Română * Srpskohrvatski / српскохрватски * Simple English * Slovenčina * Slovenščina * Српски / srpski * Svenska * ไทย * Türkçe * Українська * Tiếng Việt * 中文 Править ссылки * Последнее изменение этой страницы: 14:07, 3 ноября 2014. * Текст доступен по лицензии Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike; в отдельных случаях могут действовать дополнительные условия. Подробнее см. Условия использования. Wikipedia® — зарегистрированный товарный знак некоммерческой организации Wikimedia Foundation, Inc. * Свяжитесь с нами Категория:Кайнозойская эра